Connie Breaks a Leg
'Connie Breaks a Leg '''is the 8th episode of season 5. Summary While enjoying some time with her friends, Connie ends up breaking her leg during the activities when she lands a rock leg first. Feeling responsible for the ordeal, Ocellus stays over at Connie's place to help the poor Giraffe with her daily tasks. Plot Game of Tag/Connies' accident It is a beautiful day in Ponyville, as the Crusaders and Padawan 6 are in a game of tag. As everyone else is racing through the town. Connie is walking by but Yona bumps into her. the group then greets Connie as she asks if she can join in. Gallus accepts not before he tags Connie. Everyone else runs away as Connie then gets back on her hooves and chases the group. Briefly chasing Sweetie Belle around a tree, but then Silverstream blows a raspberry at Connie, taunting she can't catch her. Which Connie then chases her. Silverstream and Ocellus then climb up a huge rock. As Connie then jumps up it, Silverstream flies away while Ocellus leaps down from it. But when Connie goes to jump, she slips and then lands left leg first, onto another rock with a loud "crunch!" Leading Connie to yell in pain. But everyone else doesn't notice until Gabby looks back to see Connie lying on the ground. Scootaloo believes that she's only pretending, however upon hearing Connie start to weep in pain, everyone then comes over and finds she's ''really hurt. Connie then tries to get up only to recoil back down with a sharp cry upon putting weight on her left leg. Mushu then quickly races to get help, while Silverstream and Gallus then help Connie onto Yona's back. At the hospital/Connie's leg is broken It then moves to the Ponyville hospital where Connie's friends and father wait for the results of Connie's x-ray. But Ocellus is on the verge of tears, feeling it's her fault Connie got hurt. Then Nurse Redheart then walks into the room. Explaining that Connie's x-rays revealed that she's broken her left tibia from hitting the rock. So she's gonna have to spend 3 months in a cast. At this point, Ocellus feels really bad before she then excuses herself to the restroom. Once inside a stall, she cries. Back in the waiting room, Green Bills thanks the nurse for the news and requests to see his daughter. Redheart then guides him to Connie's room, where Connie is laying in bed with a cast on her left leg. Then Connie's friends join in as Gabby asks how she feels. Connie proclaiming she's fine but feels down. Sandbar then promises they'll come to visit her while she recovers. Later that night, Ocellus is laying on her bed, still weeping. Figge then comes in and asks what's on her mind. Ocellus admits she feels responsible for Connie breaking her leg. Figge takes a seat next to her and asks if she planned on Connie slipping on the rock, which Ocellus denies. Figge then calmly explains it's no one's fault. But Ocellus still wants to do something about it. Figge suggests they go visit Connie the next day. Back at the Bills Mansion/Ocellus comes over The next day at the Bills Mansion, Connie is laying on her bed with her left leg resting on a pillow. Connie then tells Firestorm that it will be boring waiting 3 months for her leg to heal. But she's glad she has him in the room to keep her company. Which earns a nuzzle from Firestorm. Then Bulter Samson knocks on her door. Informing Connie she has a visitor. Connie then tries to get up from the bed while grabbing her crutches, but briefly loses her footing, as Firestorm catches her, helping her get onto her crutches. Connie slowly makes her way down the hall, with Firestorm following behind. When Connie reaches the main living room where seated on the couch are Ocellus and Figge. Connie greets them as she takes a seat on one of the chairs. Just as Green Bills comes into the room, Figge then shares that Ocellus wishes to help Connie out for her daily tasks while he works. Which Green Bills is pleased to allow, and even decides to let Ocellus stay with them until then. Ocellus asks Figge if she can, which he also approves. Connie is pleased with this, now knowing she'll have 2 friends helping her now. Later on, Ocellus returns to the mansion with a sleeping bag and a small duffle bag. As one of the maids guides her to Connie's bedroom, where said Giraffe is trying to get back on her bed but is having trouble doing so. Connie then loses her footing and almost falls over, but Ocellus rushes over and catches her in time. Then with help from Ocellus, Connie is able to get back on her bed, as her leg is put onto its resting pillow. Before Ocellus rolls out her sleeping bag next to the bed. Once she finishes, she then joins Connie on the bed, asking how she feels. Connie replies she feels alright but it's not easy to get around her home with only 3 of her legs. Being taller than most. But in the upside, she gets to hang with Firestorm more. But she's glad Ocellus is gonna help her with her daily tasks. Which Ocellus admits she feels responsible for the accident, so she's doing it to make up for it. Connie assures Ocellus she doesn't hold her responsible for the accident, but appreciates her coming to help. Daily tasks/ Trivia *This episode is loosely based off the Curious George episode: "Housebound" * Transcript *Connie Breaks a Leg/Transcript Soundtrack # Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Connie centered works Category:Ocellus Centered Works